<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easy to Remember, A Pain to Move On by thejokerghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752880">Easy to Remember, A Pain to Move On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost'>thejokerghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Silver Magic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enjolras and Cosette Fauchelevent are Siblings, F/M, Gen, Grantaire &amp; Marius Pontmercy Are Brothers, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, Rapunzel Elements, Sorcerers, everyone is either ace bi or pan, i didn't even plan it out it just ended up like that, kind of, oh no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your brother's a moth, you tend to go to great lengths to turn him back. Including venturing out beyond familiar territory and facing your past. Grantaire has a lot to do.</p><p>I wrote a sequel to Quiet Village My Ass. You don't exactly have to read it before reading this, but it would make more sense if you do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cosette Fauchelevent &amp; Éponine Thénardier, Courfeyrac &amp; Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras &amp; Cosette Fauchelevent, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire, Grantaire &amp; Marius Pontmercy, Grantaire &amp; Éponine Thénardier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Silver Magic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Journey is Commenced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/gifts">Get_below_my_line_of_vision</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*screams* ao3 tagging is dumb.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um. so. I've been plagued with writer's block ever since I finished QVMA, but I managed to churn out a chapter or two... two's actually done as well, but I really need to make some edits. anywho hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grantaire was a pain in the ass, and the others were not afraid to say it. </p><p>He had been much more reserved as a furry, fanged, beastly creature if the others in the castle were being honest. It was not like they preferred him like that―he had been extremely reclusive and sometimes a bit too bossy for their liking, though he was their boss― they could not deny that he had been easier to put up with then now. </p><p>Even Grantaire himself knew that he was a bit much at times. Three weeks ago, he had spent five consecutive days in the library and had not left, depending on Courfeyrac and Bossuet to bring him the basic necessities. Even Combeferre, the resident bibliophile, or Éponine, his almost equally book-loving girlfriend and R’s closest friend, had never accomplished such feat. Two weeks ago, he, Combeferre and Prouvaire had spent a while following a certain silver moth in the gardens non-stop. And all of last week, he had used up all of his free time painting; he had painted Éponine and her siblings Azelma and Gavroche; he had painted his castle, which, surprisingly, he had never done before; but most of all, he had painted his old friend the moth, over and over, until he had over a dozen. </p><p>Of course, he had a reason for this behaviour. The moth was actually his brother, Marius. At least, he hoped. Bossuet had this ability to show one anything they asked for, and every time they had tried to see Marius, they had seen the moth. It was all Grantaire’s fault that he was a moth, even. He had been the one to get the castle cursed, and even though said curse had been lifted, his brother was still a moth.  </p><p>Grantaire had spent the last month leading his “crew” ―which, if you have not already guessed, consisted of Courfeyrac, Bossuet, Éponine, Jean Prouvaire and Combeferre ― in a tireless project of research. They had not found much. </p><p>This had really bothered Combeferre, who insisted that he remembered once reading something related to the topic, which they had to believe, seeing that he had read every book in the castle library at least once. </p><p>Today, Grantaire and Éponine were hanging his new paintings. Now, in most castles, you saw paintings everywhere: in long corridors, in dining halls, in bedrooms, basically anywhere with a wall. Grantaire was not a fan of this, especially when all the paintings were<em> his.  </em>Instead, they all hung in a large hall connecting the library to the rest of the castle. </p><p>Portraits of the castle’s inhabitants mixed with landscapes of its surroundings. The crown portrait, of course, was of Grantaire and Marius; Grantaire at twenty-one, Marius at fifteen. He had ripped the part of himself out as a beast, yet when the curse had broken, it had repaired itself, no doubt with magic. </p><p>Éponine yelped, and Grantaire heard a loud crashing sound. He whizzed around and saw Bossuet’s portrait on the floor instead of where on the wall it was supposed to be. He gave his nose a scratch. </p><p>“Not even his portrait can catch a break, eh?” said Éponine with a grin. Grantaire rolled his eyes and took a step to help her hang it again. </p><p>After they got it back on its hook, the girl turned away from the portrait of the unlucky and chuckled. “Why’d you have to paint Jehan like that? It’s like they’re staring at me.” She pointed to the image of a flame-haired portrait indeed staring right where they were with bright green eyes. </p><p>But... that couldn’t be<em> his </em>portrait of Prouvaire. Prouvaire had insisted that they kept the portrait themselves as many others had. Besides, he remembered that Prouvaire in his portrait had been looking at a potted plant. He walked up to the painting for a closer look. It was indeed his style of painting, but... His eyes darted to the bottom right of the canvas... </p><p>“It doesn’t have my signature.” </p><p>“What?” Éponine said, following him. </p><p>Grantaire pointed to where he was looking, and she saw it. Grantaire’s “R” was nowhere to be seen. It was puzzling how she hadn’t noticed, seeing that after the curse, she had liked spending time in here. Then again, she had probably directed her attention to her boyfriend’s, and maybe Grantaire and Marius’s as well. </p><p>Something in his gut told the painter to take a corner of the canvas and pull. Prouvaire’s picture fell to the floor and revealed an image that made R take a step back and gasp. </p><p>He could never forget this painting. It was... different. A figure stood in the middle, their whole body hidden by a red cloak. The only visible features were the eyes; pure, brilliant blue eyes, piercing R in the heart. A lump formed in the painter’s throat. His hands froze. He stared at the painting, the only thing he heard being the beating of his heart. His stupid heart. </p><p>“R?” Éponine said at last, momentarily breaking him out of his trance, “Who’s that?” </p><p>“That, Éponine,” said Grantaire lowly, “is the one who cursed me.” </p><p>The young woman blinked. “Wh... the sorcerer? You have a painting of him?” Her tone was more incredulous than anything, than anything, which did not help. </p><p>Grantaire nodded. He inhaled deeply. “I knew him.” </p><p>Éponine, being the understanding person she was, didn’t press on. </p><p>Slowly, R reached out and touched the canvas, tracing his brushstrokes. A piece of paper fell from behind the frame. Grantaire flinched. He hesitated, then picked it up. Éponine looked over his shoulder. There were three words written down: </p><p><em>Follow the </em><em>Isaine</em> <br/><em>-E</em> </p><p>“The Isaine’s the river north of Montfermeil.” said Éponine. </p><p>“Let’s go find Combeferre,” Grantaire said. Before they left, he glimpsed back at the painting, “Why?” he breathed, even though he wouldn’t get a response. </p><p> </p><p>The entire “crew” sat around the table in the middle of the library. Combeferre pushed up his glasses, thoroughly examining the note. </p><p>“What... what is this supposed to be for?” </p><p>Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows. “Just tell me what you get from it.” </p><p>“Well...” He scratched his head. “I’ve never seen handwriting like this.” Grantaire’s heart sank. He had hoped that it wouldn’t be... anyways. “As for what it says,” Combeferrre continued, gesturing to a map he had placed on the table. “The river flows from north to south. I don’t know why you would, but I’d assume it means to follow the river south, which eventually leads to M_______ Sur M__, a rich city known for its size and exports of beads and fashions... However, from here, it would be about 1000 kilometres away, which is a long way on a horse, let alone on foot- um, no offence, Grantaire, but what does this have to do with Marius again?” </p><p>Grantaire ignored this question. “And if we go north?” </p><p>Combeferre rolled up his sleeves and pointed back to the map. “Nothing but grasslands and grasslands.” </p><p>“Get ready for grass up your ears, grass up your nose,” said Courfeyrac. </p><p>“Grass in your ying-yang,” added Bossuet. </p><p>“Grass in your wazoo!” said Prouvaire with a giggle. </p><p>Whatever that was, Éponine was very confused about, but Grantaire ignored it. He had no idea what he was doing, but his gut told him to go for it anyways. It was for Marius, right? After a moment, he found himself saying subconsciously, “Well, I’m going north. Anyone want to come with?” </p><p>Another moment of silence passed.  </p><p>“It’s a bit random, R.,” remarked Bossuet. </p><p>“And if the note said to<em> follow the  </em> <em> Isaine,</em>” said Combeferre. “Thus, going south.” </p><p>“No. I’m going north.” </p><p>From the other side of the room, Courfeyrac raised his finger. “May I ask why?” </p><p>Again, Grantaire had no idea. “I- I miss my brother.” was the reason he gave, trying to sound as sincere as he felt. “And I couldn’t exactly say why, but I just know that I’ll find a way to turn him back if I go north. I should probably go by myself-” </p><p>"I'm coming." Éponine cut him off. "We've gotten this far. I told you we'd do this together, didn't I?" </p><p>She really was a good friend, the girl was. She had promised that she'd help him turn Marius back no matter what, even when she had never met him herself. Grantaire admired her for that. </p><p>"I'll come!" said Jean Prouvaire from Courfeyrac's side. "It's been six years since I've left the castle. You two would need company, yes?" </p><p>Prouvaire had always been special for one reason or another. Maybe it was because they were right about the same age as Marius was. Maybe it was their simple outlook on life and whimsical smile. Either way, they would be a good companion on this out-of-nowhere quest. </p><p>The leaser of this quest was rising from his chair when someone said, "If Jehan is coming, why not? You’d need some help keeping everything in order.” Courfeyrac had raised his index again. He had turned a slight tinge of pink and had this strange look on his face. It was a mixture of amusement, bashfulness and eagerness. Odd. </p><p>So the party was set: the non-royal owner of a castle and pretty good painter, a bold young woman with a rough and tumble past, a poetic gardener with something against shoes, and a mostly bright maitre d', all who had no idea what they were getting into. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did you see the not-so-subtle TGWLDM reference?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Maitre D’, a Painter, a Crook’s Daughter and a Gardener Walk into a Village...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i guess you're getting the second chapter today after all! it's really long compared to most of my chapters, pacing's wack as usual... enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Combeferre set the party a course to go north of Montfermeil once they exited the forest. (“It would hypothetically be quicker to cut through, but people from that town are sketchy. Uh, no offence, Éponine.” “It-it’s fine.”) Afterwards, they would keep to the river and not leave it unless they were sure they knew how to return to it.  </p><p>“Hold on.” said Bossuet, “You’re looking for one who cursed you, right? Why don’t I find him for you?” </p><p>It was a good idea, to be fair. Grantaire put his hand on Bossuet’s shoulder. “Show us the sorcerer.” </p><p>Time froze. Darkness flooded into their vision. All that appeared were the red cloak and the blue eyes. Light came pouring back. They landed back in the library. </p><p>“That doesn’t help much,” said Courfeyrac, who had fallen to the floor. </p><p>After his eyes stopped glowing, Bossuet protested, “I can’t control what I see.” </p><p>“I guess we’re going the long way.” proclaimed Grantaire. It was weird that Bossuet couldn’t find the sorcerer, as he had always helped find and watch things. </p><p>R sat in the hall of paintings for the night, staring at the painting as the rest of the crew prepared for their journey. Part of him hated that he was letting his friends do all the work, but all he felt like he could do was stay with the sorcerer. Which was ironic, because the sorcerer would hate that he was letting his friends do all the work- what even. The blue eyes watched him almost judgmentally, increasing the guilt he already felt. </p><p>He mumbled to the painting, like the sorcerer could actually hear him, “Don't you dare judge. You cursed my friends for my mistake. I thought you were all about fairness.” </p><p>He grumbled and fell asleep there where he sat, and he was only awoken by Éponine the next day, informing him that everything was ready if he wished to leave. Of course, he wished to leave, his brother was a moth and he wanted to change him back, what kind of question is that, Éponine? </p><p>Together, Grantaire and Éponine bid farewell to Azelma and Gavroche, who were very offended that they were not invited on this quest (“I thought I’d follow you wherever you’d go?”) They did promise to help Combeferre and Bossuet with research. Gavroche even promised to take a break from his book. The book wasn’t even his book- it was from the library- but it was the first book he had ever finished, and it had become his favourite. He read it excessively when he wasn’t out playing or being tutored by Éponine and Combeferre. </p><p>Grantaire and Éponine met the rest of the crew in the stables. They hopped upon their horses, Éponine’s being Frances Marie, the grey horse she had ridden before and named recently. </p><p>“This is...” Combeferre began, “awfully hasty. You’re sure you want to go through with this?” </p><p>“Yes, Ferre.” said Éponine, “Yeah, your best friend-” she pointed to Courfeyrac, who waved, “and yours truly-” she shrugged and indicated herself, “are leaving for an indefinite amount of time and we have no clue what we’re doing, and you’re technically in charge of this whole place while we’re gone, but hey, we’ll be back eventually. We’ll be fine. I hope.” </p><p>This wasn’t exactly reassuring for the advisor, but he sent them off, albeit reluctantly, anyways. </p><p>They were off on their journey, their journey to where? Answers. Grantaire had no idea when or where they would find any. For a second, he felt guilty dragging the others into what should have been a solo mission, but he then saw his best friend riding ahead. She had volunteered to go right away. The company rode without talking much. Well, Grantaire, Éponine and Courfeyrac rode. Prouvaire ran at a surprisingly swift pace to catch up. They had refused a horse and claimed that they enjoyed feeling the forest floor on the soles of their feet. The edge of the woods was in sight when they began to lag. </p><p>“Jehan?” Courfeyrac called as he turned his horse around, forcing Grantaire and Éponine to stop. </p><p>“I think Marius wants to join us!” Prouvaire called as they jogged back up to the group, as they approached, the silver moth became visible, sitting on their shoulder near their braid. </p><p>“Doesn’t he usually sleep in the day?” said Courfeyrac, “Like all moths?” </p><p>“He makes exceptions when it’s important,” said Éponine, who was evidently reminiscing about seeing Marius in the daylight. </p><p>“He does what he does,” Grantaire confirmed. “Let him come if he wants.” </p><p>Marius took off from Prouvaire’s shoulder and landed on the ear of Courfeyrac’s horse. </p><p>“...Okay,” said Courfeyrac. “Jehan, you’re not going to walk the whole way, are you? You can ride with me if you want.” </p><p>Prouvaire shook their head. “No thanks. Come on!” They skipped ahead, the rest of the company following. Courfeyrac’s horse was going relatively slower than before, which made Éponine and Grantaire slow down as well. </p><p>They reached the edge of the woods before long. Montfermeil stretched out before them. It was then that Courfeyrac decided to be an idiot. </p><p>It was not the first time. He had lived in the castle as long as Grantaire could remember, and he had gotten into a decent amount of trouble over the years. He had mellowed down as he had grown older, but one memorable thing he had done as an adult was trying to set Grantaire and Éponine up. He was a brilliant man, but his ideas were the reason he had earned the nickname “Wax Head”. Well, that, and the fact that he had been a candelabra for several years. </p><p>This time was no exception. Despite the plan being to go north of town to avoid trouble, Courfeyrac rode straight towards Montfermeil. </p><p>“What are you doing, Courf?” Grantaire shouted, his horse coming to a stop. </p><p>“It’ll be quicker to cross through!” Courfeyrac yelled back. “We’ll be fine! This is ‘Ponine’s town! I’m sure the people are just as nice as she is!” </p><p>“There are a lot of people like my father,” Éponine mumbled. Her horse Frances had halted completely. She was scowling. Grantaire remembered her stories of Monsieur Thénardier, who was a robber and a crook, not to mention a terrible father. </p><p>“Courfeyrac!” he called, “Stick to the plan!” </p><p>He was too far to hear. Grantaire looked apologetically at Éponine, then rode off to catch up to Courfeyrac.  </p><p>He had not been to Montfermeil ever since the curse. He had been prevented from leaving the castle. He did not exactly remember how it was supposed to look like, but the vibes were familiar. It was eerily chilly, despite it being warm in the forest. There was a faint smell of dust and some folk song playing in the distance. A fair amount of people were out, and some... seemed to be staring at the company. </p><p>The horses were trotting lightly; Prouvaire was now walking. They were like some unwanted parade of strangers. Though Montfermeil was far from a quiet village, it was small enough that you would know who belonged and who didn’t. Speaking of those who belonged, some people were looking oddly at Éponine. </p><p>A young man approached them slowly. Grantaire stopped his horse in anticipation. The boy could not have been older than Azelma. </p><p>“I worked for you,” he said with a smile. “For a few months as a kid.” </p><p>He... was slightly familiar. Surprised that he had been recognized, Grantaire guessed, “G-Gervais?” </p><p>Gervais nodded eagerly. Grantaire remembered now; the boy had swept chimneys. Gervais saluted, and Grantaire carried on, feeling slightly better. The edge of town did not feel far. </p><p>Glancing behind him, he saw that Éponine still looked uneasy. She was looking straight ahead, holding one tightly to Frances the horse. They could not have blamed her; she had had a rough childhood here. </p><p>The company was beginning to have a strange feeling that they were being followed. Grantaire gave it little thought at first, but he urged his horse to trot a bit quicker. They were near the edge of town when Prouvaire cried out, causing the horses to halt once again. </p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p>Prouvaire was facing a vaguely familiar figure. He was tall, pale, and dressed in all black. He had cherry red lips and a slender, almost feminine figure. He was handsome, but in a harsh, almost scary way. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Éponine demanded. </p><p>The man pulled a rose seemingly out of nowhere, holding it delicately between two fingers. “I could say the same for you.” His voice was cold and icy, but smooth. He offered the rose to the young woman, who promptly refused it. </p><p>“You’re Montparnasse,” Grantaire said, recognizing him at last. A criminal from Éponine’s past. </p><p>Montparnasse arched an eyebrow. “Have we met?” </p><p>“Once.” And we’ve fought. And I won. You stabbed me. Of course, I was a large beastly creature at the time... </p><p>The criminal shrugged this off, nonchalantly offering his rose to Prouvaire while saying to Éponine, “Where have you been, ‘Ponine? Your father has been worried.” </p><p>Judging by his tone and what Grantaire knew about Thénardier in general, he doubted that this was true. He had never gotten a chance to know Montparnasse, seeing that the dandy had stabbed him the moment they had met, but that spoke for itself. </p><p>“So, anyways,” Montparnasse carried on, “I’d understand that you have things to do. Would you like a hand, er...?” </p><p>Now<em> that </em>wasn’t suspicious at all. </p><p>“Why do you ask?” said Courfeyrac from behind Grantaire. </p><p>Montparnasse approached the maitre d’ with amusement apparent on his face. “And who are you?” </p><p>It hit Grantaire upon seeing them face to face that the criminal was<em> younger </em>than Courfeyrac, closer to Éponine in age. This robber, this murderer was barely a man. </p><p>“I’m Courfeyrac, and I have no time for you,” Courfeyrac replied simply. </p><p>“Well, I’m Montparnasse, I’m ‘Ponine’s friend, and I have all the time in the world. I was wondering if I could help.” </p><p>Éponine glared at him as if to say that he wasn’t her friend, but instead, she said, “No thank you, ‘Parnasse.” She spat out his name like it was poison. </p><p>The dandy slicked back his hair. “If you say so.” He briskly turned away, and in a blink, he was gone. The company set off once again. </p><p>“Are you wearing that creep’s flower?” Courfeyrac hissed at Prouvaire, who had made their way to his side. They had put Montparnasse’s rose behind their ear. </p><p>“It’s a nice rose,” they said defiantly. </p><p>“Take it off!” </p><p>“I will not! Why should I?” </p><p>“I don’t trust that guy.” </p><p>“It’s a <em> rose.  </em>What could it do?” </p><p>“We don’t know! But why take a chance?” </p><p>“I agree with Courfeyrac.” said Éponine. “’Parnassse, he’s... something else.” </p><p>They all looked expectantly at Grantaire as if he would solve it just because he was the eldest. <em> And the leader</em>, he had to remind himself. “I think that Prouvaire does not need to worry about some flower. It was given to them; they can decide if it’s good for them or not.” </p><p>Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and looked ahead again. Prouvaire looked content for a second, then a wave of guilt washed over their face. They took the rose and dropped it. </p><p>There were perhaps only ten minutes until the end of the town when a low voice said, “Nice horse, Éponine.” Damn, it hadn’t even been five minutes. Grantaire braced himself and slowly turned his horse. </p><p>The group surrounding Éponine made Montparnasse seem like a puppy in comparison. Three big, menacing men stood around Frances, one blocking her way. They had separated the woman and her horse from the rest of the party by at least a dozen metres. Éponine noticed Grantaire who was beginning to approach, but her face seemed to say, “Get out. Let me deal with this.” Grantaire shook his head and continued advancing. Prouvaire and Courfeyrac were too far ahead to realize what was going on. </p><p>Grantaire’s hand went to a knife he had brought just in case of moments like this. No doubt was Patron-Minette. The thug in front of the horse turned suddenly, and by instinct, Grantaire lurched forwards and his knife was in the guy’s side. R’s eyes went wide, glancing at Éponine, whose expression now read “Leave!” and he obliged. </p><p>He had fought people before. He could get his way out of a brawl. Then there was the incident when he had scratched Montparnasse in the face. But he had never stabbed anyone before. He had never tried to leave anything worse than a bruise or scratch. And that Patron-Minette guy now had his knife in his side. <em> What</em>. </p><p>Grantaire’s horse went so fast, they got out of town in record time and actually surpassed Prouvaire and Courfeyrac. The Isaine was so close, the sound of rushing water could have been heard.  </p><p>A flicker of silver zipped through the sky. Marius flew ahead and towards the river. </p><p>“R? What the hell is it happening?” Courfeyrac yelled from behind. </p><p>Grantaire, like a lot in the past few days, had no idea what was happening. He followed his brother, who had stopped right at the riverbank. As Grantaire reached him, Marius flittered towards a small cabin further along the riverside. Courfeyrac and Prouvaire arrived to Grantaire breathing heavily. </p><p>“<em> I’m sorry </em>.” Courfeyrac panted, “What just happened? And where is Éponine?” </p><p>And the guilt bean to flood in. Where was Éponine? Grantaire had just left her behind. He had so much on his mind; he couldn’t process it all. At that moment, someone stepped out of the cabin with Marius on his shoulder. </p><p>The man’s skin was very tanned and freckled, and he had scruffy, dark red hair. His clothes were all this faded grey. He seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation with the moth perched on his shoulder as he approached. </p><p>“That’s my moth.” Grantaire felt obligated to say. </p><p>The man looked up in amusement. “I guessed.” he said, “Why else would he be out at this time?” He walked up to Prouvaire, who was closest and also the only other one on the ground. Marius took off from his shoulder to Prouvaire’s hair, then the spot on Courfeyrac’s horse. </p><p>He invited them into his small cabin and introduced himself as Feuilly. The party sat in a tiny room meant for only one person. Feuilly went off to get them something to eat. </p><p>“Okay, Grantaire,” said Courfeyrac. “I have one question: why?” </p><p>“And where’s Éponine?” asked Prouvaire, who was sitting in a high stool, swinging their legs. </p><p>Grantaire blinked. Feuilly’s brisk hospitality had taken his mind off of the events that had taken place in Montfermeil. He rubbed the tip of his nose, then began explaining what had happened with Patron-Minette, all while Feuilly poured them tea and gave them some very delicious-smelling bread. </p><p>“Let me get this straight.” their host said, “You <em> stabbed </em>   a member of  <em> Patron-Minette</em>, then left your friend alone to deal with it?”  </p><p>“I did not mean to- she knows them, I thought she could deal with it- I...” Grantaire realized he had no valid excuse other than “she could handle it.” or worse, “I was too afraid.” </p><p>“It...” he began, “Courf, this is all your fault for heading into town!” </p><p>“How were we supposed to know that Patron-Minette would approach like that?” said Courfeyrac. </p><p>“Uh, Combeferre literally said that there are shady people everywhere? Why- mmf- I-” </p><p>“Well, I’m sorry. I was just trying to save us some time, right?” </p><p>“I should have turned us around right away.” Grantaire was unsure if he was more frustrated by himself or Courfeyrac. “Some leader I am.” </p><p>He expected some snarky comment from Courfeyrac, but instead, he got, “Nah, R. You’re a great leader. Plus, who else would do it? You’re the best for it, at least at the moment. Trust me, if there was someone better, they’d have replaced you by now.” </p><p>“That...” Grantaire admitted, flushing red, “was the nicest, most strangely put compliment I’ve received in a while.” </p><p>“Trust us,” said Prouvaire. “We’re great. It’s the pressure, I would assume, and- okay, that is the second time a strange man looked at me like that today; is there a problem?” </p><p>Feuilly had that sweet, amused look he had had on earlier, except now his smile was wider and he was leaning on his arm. “Oh, it is nothing. I am just marvelling at the fact that you all started and ended an argument so quickly.” He glanced at Marius, who had been sitting in Courfeyrac’s hair the whole time. “Honestly. You all must be close.” </p><p>They had been closer, before the whole close. During the curse, Grantaire had only spoken to Courfeyrac on business matters, and he had barely seen Prouvaire at all. They had made efforts to mend their friendship; why else would the two have volunteered for the research crew? Grantaire loved the two like siblings, like basically everyone in the castle, but it compared to Bossuet, Joly, and Musichetta, it was harder to connect to them, honestly. Yet, as Feuilly had said, you had needed to be close to start and end an argument as they had. </p><p>A loud knock came from the front door. Feuilly rose to answer it, and Grantaire followed, just in case it was Éponine. It indeed was, and she looked terrible. She was leaning on Frances, her nose was bleeding, a black ring had appeared around her eye. Grantaire rushed to bring her into the house, and he and Feuilly took her to a mattress in a different room. The girl promptly passed out, but Feuilly claimed that she would be alright. </p><p>Grantaire frowned guiltily at the young woman. If only Prouvaire and Courfeyrac were right about how good of a leader he was. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did i mention grantaire's extremely out of character? i kinda hate myself for that, but then again, it's all for the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Orphan from the River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmmm another chapter hurrah... shorter compared to the first two, but i've written shorter</p><p>i'm not a fan of this chapter, it's overflowing with dialogue and lacking in prose...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Courfeyrac and Grantaire were in the room when Éponine awake after a few minutes. She was confused to be in a random bed and her head hurt, but other than that, as far as they could tell, she was okay. Grantaire explained where they were and explained where they were and introduced Feuilly as he came inwith Prouvaire and some tea. Éponine watched him closely, as if she had suspicions. </p><p>She stared as Prouvaire and Feuilly sat in stools around the bed. </p><p>“Now,” said Feuilly, “What has got you running in with Patron-Minette in the first place?” </p><p>Even though they had known him for less than half an hour, Grantaire found himself blurting out the whole story about Marius’s curse and explained how they were following a vague clue to find a way to turn him back. Curiously, Feuilly requested to see the note. Grantaire hesitantly handed it over. </p><p>Feuilly tilted his head upon laying eyes on the note. He blinked quickly. </p><p>“Well?” said Courfeyrac. </p><p>“So, I could assume that you are going south, to M________?” Feuilly said. </p><p>“No.” said Grantaire. “We’re heading north.” </p><p>“Regardless of the river flowing south?” </p><p>“Are you going to question me for it?” </p><p>Feuilly thought for a second. “No.” </p><p>“You’re the orphan river boy.” Éponine said abruptly, her eyes widening. </p><p>Feuilly froze mid-motion. He furrowed his brow. “And you are the daughter of the crooked innkeeper, yet I have not decided to not go on about it.” Upon the sight of Éponine’s scowl, his expression softened. “I apologize. I... was aware of the name you all had for me, but it has never been said to my face, and it-” </p><p>Eponine cut him off. “I’m sorry for that. But you’re actually him?” </p><p>“I’m sorry, who?” said Grantaire, who had never met Feuilly in his life before and had never heard of such river boy. </p><p>“About once a month,” Éponine explained, “A kid would come to town and work for anyone- a full eight hours a day. Rumours spread. He came from the north, we thought he lived in the river.” </p><p>“Really?” said Courfeyrac, “You- like what kind of- why- what-” </p><p>“I think we should stop bothering River Boy- er, Feuilly.” said Prouvaire. </p><p>River Boy had obviously lost his will to converse because of Éponine’s remark. He got up, handed the note back to Grantaire and turned his back to the group. “Éponine is okay. You can leave whenever you are ready. I would not want to keep you.” </p><p>He packed the party some more bread and walked them outside not long after. He dipped his bare feet into the river. “Your moth seems to know what he is doing. Trust him.” </p><p>Prouvaire looked at them with a pitiful look. They sat by him, swinging <em> their  </em>feet into the water. “Do you know anything about magic? It seems like you would.” </p><p>“A smidge.” Feuilly replied. He stroked his chin. “You cannot learn it; sorcerers are born, not made. However, it is possible for them to pass in their powers-” </p><p>“Like Bossuet.” said Éponine. </p><p>“Mm.” Feuilly continued, “Magic is related to the four elements- you know, earth, air, fire, water...” He swung his legs, imitating Prouvaire. “It is complicated.” </p><p>“How do you know all this?” said Prouvaire. </p><p>“It is complicated.” </p><p>“Well, we’re looking to reverse some magic. Would you like to come with us?” </p><p>Feuilly stared at Prouvaire as if they had just offered him a hundred coins on the spot. “Pardon?” </p><p>“Would you like to come with us?” Prouvaire repeated, their innocent expression never faltering. </p><p>“That is very kind of you, but I would assume that your leader already has enough-” </p><p>“Actually-” Grantaire interrupted, “Having someone like you might be nice. I’m okay with it.” It wasn’t just the knowledge that made Grantaire wish to have Feuilly around; his considering personality was a great contrast to R’s other companions, which could have been nice to have. </p><p>“Well...” Prouvaire’s smile was so convincing it was hilarious. Feuilly actually broke into a grin. “I suppose I could.” </p><p>Prouvaire helped the River Boy to his feet, and Feuilly walked into his cabin and came back with a small satchel. </p><p>“That’s it?” said Éponine, while Courfeyrac said at the same time, “No shoes?” </p><p>Feuilly indeed was barefooted like Prouvaire. They exchanged a knowing smile, like they were enjoying the fact that they had someone who could relate. The party set off again, Feuilly and Prouvaire walking in front. </p><p>Grantaire was directly behind them, and Feuilly was asking questions. </p><p>“So, about this sorcerer... What do you know about him?” </p><p>“Not much apparently.” Grantaire found himself mumbling. “I thought I knew him, and then I learn he’s a sorcerer and he cursed me just because I... never mind.” </p><p>Feuilly raised an eyebrow. Grantaire sighed and remained silent. He couldn’t find the guts to say anything about it. </p><p>After several minutes, Courfeyrac had ridden his horse in front of R to Prouvaire’s side. “Jehan? Are you sure you don’t want to ride with me or something?” </p><p>“No thanks!” Prouvaire said, “Plus, Feuilly is good company.” They cocked their head and beamed at their new companion, who looked very flustered by the compliment. </p><p>“You’re sure?” said Courfeyrac. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Sure, you’re sure?” </p><p>“Courf...” </p><p>“Alright, I’m just checking! Just tell me if you-” </p><p>“I won’t. Courf. I’m okay.” </p><p>Courfeyrac frowned. His horse slowed down and he fell back behind Grantaire again. He looked over his shoulder. </p><p>“’Ponine?” he called, “Why are you all the way over there?” </p><p>Éponine was extremely far back, just close enough to realize that she had been addressed. She saluted and yelled back, “I’m keeping watch, y’know? Making sure no more ambushes happen!” </p><p>“Éponine, it’s just open plain for days!” Grantaire shouted, “Come closer! If <em> you  </em>get into trouble, it’d be harder for us to help you!” </p><p>“Nah!” </p><p>Courfeyrac put up his index finger, but no one acknowledged it, so he remained quiet. The company rode for a while, the three on horseback silent and oddly grim, the two on foot chattering quietly. Grantaire could pick out some of their conversation; Prouvaire described the castle in poetry, Feuilly told about the whole “River Boy” thing (though Grantaire tried not to listen to that part, as he could tell that Feuilly was confiding in Prouvaire as a friend), and they discussed the previous curse on the castle. </p><p>“Grantaire?” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“What?” said Courfeyrac. </p><p>“What?” said Grantaire. “Did you say my name?” </p><p>“Um, no?” Courfeyrac looked at him as if he was crazy. “I don’t think anyone said your name.” </p><p>“Did you two say my name?” Grantaire asked Prouvaire and Feuilly, but they shook their heads and agreed with Courfeyrac that his name had not been said by anyone. </p><p>Grantaire scratched his nose. The grass was probably getting to him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah. Feuilly is underrated. I love him. he gets thrown in and therefore receives an arc. also he's a river boy now.</p><p>also stuff's about to go down oh great i have another action scene planned and i'm terrible at action scenes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Uninvited Guests, Some Welcome, Some... Not So Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this... did not go the way i expected it to, but I'm pretty proud of this chapter! also I wrote it in like three days it's been a while since I've done that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grantaire was back at the castle, sitting in the garden with a figure cloaked in red. </p><p>“You know you can take the hood off, right?” he said, “It’s not like it’s cold in the middle of the day.” </p><p>Enjolras laughed. “If you say so.” He pulled the hood down, letting his blond hair fall to his shoulders. His looked at Grantaire with his bright blue eyes. </p><p>“When are you leaving?” Grantaire asked, picking flowers from the bushes. </p><p>His companion shrugged. “I promised my mother I would arrive before the month ends, and it takes four months to get home, so I’d better leave by tomorrow. But...” He gestured towards the castle. “I like it here. And I would like to see you go through with our plans.” </p><p>He stood up, then began to tie his hair. “I’ll probably be back in a month or two.” </p><p>“You really think we’ll change the world if we do this?” Grantaire said. </p><p>Enjolras turned back to Grantaire, his expression weary but determined. His smile made Grantaire feel warm. “It would be a start.” </p><p>A splash of cold water hit Grantaire’s face. He opened his eyes and saw Feuilly staring at him in curiosity. He heard giggles coming from behind him. Grantaire sat up. He had been lying in the grass. </p><p>Feuilly explained that he had fallen asleep on his horse once the sun had set, so they had stopped and set up camp for the night. Now it was sunrise, and because Grantaire had been a pain to wake up, Feuilly had resorted to splashing water in his face. He gave Grantaire a small breakfast and they set off again. </p><p>“You were talking in your sleep.” Feuilly remarked, “Maybe something about angels?” </p><p>“Angels? Ange- Enj- oh.” Grantaire realized what he had been dreaming about. “It was nothing.” he lied, wringing his hands. </p><p>They rode in the same formation as the day before, but with two changes; Prouvaire had taken Courfeyrac’s offer and they now rode with him, and instead of being all the way back, Éponine rode only six feet away, though she still kept to herself. Grantaire assumed that Marius was sleeping somewhere on Courfeyrac’s horse.  </p><p>“I never got to ask.” Feuilly said sometime later, “How long do you think we will be travelling?” </p><p>Grantaire had never given t much thought, but he remembered something his dream. “Three days.” he said. </p><p>“How would you know?” said Courfeyrac. </p><p>“Trust me.” Grantaire said, and no one questioned it. </p><p>Every once and a while, Prouvaire would try starting a conversation, usually without success, and the only ones who replied were Feuilly and Courfeyrac. Feuilly usually drifted by Courfeyrac’s horse and lingered for a while. The day was awfully uneventful, and Grantaire feared that he was wrong and that they would go weeks through this. Even worse, he feared that they would not even find anything. </p><p>Grantaire also always felt like someone was watching him, and sometimes he thought he heard someone calling his name. </p><p>They once again stopped when someone collapsed asleep, this time the one being Feuilly. They sat up camp and Éponine edged towards Grantaire who was sitting in front of the fire. </p><p>“You okay?” he asked her softly so the others couldn’t hear. “They hadn’t been talking much because of their moods during the voyage. </p><p>“R, what do you think if me?” she asked. </p><p>That was not what Grantaire had been expecting. He rubbed his nose and said, “What?” </p><p>“What do you think of me? Like, who am I?” </p><p>“You’re Éponine, stupid.” Grantaire said immediately. “My friend. My best friend.” </p><p>“Even if...” Éponine stared at her hands, “Even if my father’s a terrible person?” </p><p>Grantaire punched her arm. He regretted it later, but at the moment it seemed well-deserved. “Of course! You’re worth a hundred of your father!” </p><p>“I...” Éponine blushed. “Thanks. I needed that. Um... another thing. R?” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“I think I’ve been hearing things.” Éponine admitted. “I think I'm going crazy. The grass really is ‘in my wazoo’ whatever the hell that meant.” </p><p>“Really?” Grantaire said, “Hearing what?” </p><p>“I always hear someone say my name, but it’s none of you guys.” </p><p>Grantaire couldn’t believe it. “You’re serious? I've been hearing the same thing! Well, except with my name.” </p><p>“You think it’s mass hysteria?” said Éponine with a smile. </p><p>“I’m not ruling it out.” Grantaire replied, and the two laughed. </p><p>“’Ponine? Grantaire?” </p><p>“What?” the two said in unison. </p><p>For a second, all that they heard was the crackling of the fire. Courfeyrac, Prouvaire and Feuilly were already asleep. It did not seem possible that someone could have been addressing them. Grantaire began to wonder whether it <em> was  </em>mass hysteria. Then Gavroche came out of the river. </p><p>Éponine and Grantaire gaped as the boy emerged from the water, a book under his arm. As he approached, it became clear that he was dry and cheerful, like he had <em> not  </em>just taken a swim in rushing water. But that wasn’t all. Following Gavroche was Combeferre, also from the river. He too was dry, but less cheerful and more tired. He waved Éponine, who, in exchange, cursed at him. </p><p>“Hello!” said Gavroche, “We’ve been trying to reach you since yesterday!” </p><p>“I’m sorry, what-” Éponine began.  </p><p>Combeferre looked extremely embarrassed. “See, we found out that we could use Bossuet to talk to you-” </p><p>“It was ‘Zelma’s idea-” said Gavroche. </p><p>“So, you’re not actually here-” said Éponine. </p><p>“You’ve been using Bossuet as a communication device-” said Grantaire in outrage. </p><p>“But we could only reach you now.” Combeferre continued. “I’m not exactly sure why...” </p><p>“Wait, have you guys just been spying on us with Bossuet?” asked Grantaire, the terrifying possibility now beginning to seep in. </p><p>“Maybe.” said Combeferre. </p><p>“Well, yeah.” Gavroche cocked his head forwards. “We had to make sure you were okay. Which, apparently, you weren’t, when you ran into that Patron-Minette-” Grantaire looked down, “but we’ll talk about that another time. Bossuet's exhausted, so we have to hurry up. So, it turns out, the reason ‘Ferre- ‘Ferre, what are you doing?” </p><p>Combeferre had taken a seat beside Éponine and put his arm around her (which was sort of miraculous if you asked Grantaire, because Éponine never let him do it before). They were looking at each other with goofy expressions. </p><p>“’Ferre!” Gavroche shouted. He was so loud that he did not only get Combeferre and and Éponine’s attention, but he also caused Courfeyrac  to snort awake and jolt up. He opened his mouth to say something, but Prouvaire, who was nearby, pulled him back and he fell asleep again. </p><p>Combeferre let go of Éponine and brushed his shirt clean. “Yes! Sorry!” He cleared his throat. “Continue, Gavroche.” </p><p>The boy rolled his eyes. “So, the reason ‘Ferre remembered a book about the situation but you couldn’t find the book was that it wasn’t in the library.” </p><p>“Where was it?” said Éponine. </p><p>“Funny story.” said Gavroche, pulling the book out from under his arm, revealing it to be the one he read all the time, “I had it!” </p><p>“... you’re kidding!” Grantaire and Éponine said. </p><p>“Yes.” said Combeferre. “All that time we spent looking and it was right under our noses.” </p><p>“Sorry....” Gavroche put up his free arm defensively. “But the good thing is, I’ve got the book memorized!” He tapped his temple. “And it all makes sense! So, we happened to be watching you guys when Feuilly was explaining several things about magic. He said that different kinds of magic were related to the four elements. Well, he was half right. There are actually two kinds of magic: gold, which is directly related to earth and fire, and-” </p><p>“Silver.” said Éponine, snapping her fingers. “Directly related to air, like Marius, who’s a moth, and water, like the river.” </p><p>“Yep!” Gavroche confirmed. “People with magic in their blood are called witches, or sorcerers, the terms are inter- interchangeable. Did I use that word right?” </p><p>Combeferre gave him a nod, and Gavroche smiled like a ray of sunshine. “Nice. So, <em> our  </em>sorcerer evidently practices silver magic. Not only does the colour appear a whole lot, but the kind of magic matches up as well. Silver magic is usually used for transformation, preservation and rejuvenation.” </p><p>“You know what those words mean?” said Éponine, bursting with pride. </p><p>“Yeah!” Gavroche said, “Transformation’s easy, it means change in form or appearance, like how R was turned into a beast, Marius into a moth and us into inanimate objects, preservation is preserving or maintaining a state like how R couldn’t leave the castle, or how our memory was manipulation, and- wait, preservation-” Gavroche’s eyes widened. "-hiding in sculptures, and- guys! I know where-” </p><p>Gavroche’s figure shimmered, and he disappeared. At Éponine’s side, Combeferre had vanished as well. </p><p>“Wait!” said Éponine, “Guys?” </p><p>“Bossuet...” said Grantaire, “He lost his energy.” </p><p>The two were left to stare at the fire in silence, wondering what Gavroche had had to say and whether or not Bossuet was okay. Éponine eventually put out the fire, and the two went to sleep.  </p>
<hr/><p>Grantaire awoke to the smell of smoke. Someone had lit the fire again, and it had been put out more recently. Grantaire stood up and looked around. The rest of the party was still asleep. </p><p>A figure in black was washing his hands in the river. A knife gleamed at his side. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Grantaire demanded. “Did you follow us?” </p><p>Montparnasse turned towards him, paler than before, a new, fresh scar slashed across his chin. He smirked, looking very entertained. “You could say that.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been trying to be more consistent with updates, that's somehow not crashed and burned yet!</p><p>also i have a <a href="https://uncreativepieceofmusicaltrash.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wacky Hijinks Ensue Due to A Murderer and A Moth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been feeling so fuelled lately so I got out another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You!” </span>
  <span>Éponine’s</span>
  <span> voice shouted. Before </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> could open his mouth, she had drawn her dagger and was holding it to the dandy’s neck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Montparnasse laughed at her. It was understandable; she had a major bedhead, she looked exhausted, and she wasn’t even wearing shoes (no offense to </span>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span>; they pulled it off). The criminal pushed her hand away like it was nothing. His own hands looked to be burned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ruckus woke up </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac</span>
  <span> grabbed his own knife. </span>
  <span>Feuilly’s</span>
  <span> eyes widened. </span>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span> stepped forward, their hand reached out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, my... associates had been offended.” Montparnasse said in his icy voice, “By how your last encounter had went. They wished to... make things right. Luckily, I managed to...” He looked at his hands, stroking the places they had been burned, “...convince them to leave you alone.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you bump them off?” </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac</span>
  <span> blurted out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Montparnasse raised his eyebrows, amusement alight in his eyes. He flamboyantly whipped around. “The means I used to convince them are none of your business. Anyways I had to follow them here to get the job done. I am here now. My previous offer still stands. I could help you if you would like.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you go all this way to protect us?” said Prouvaire.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said before...” Montparnasse touched the blade of the knife he was holding. “’</span>
  <span>Ponine</span>
  <span> is my friend. And I do not wish any harm on her or </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends. You understand, yes?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He caught sight of </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span>, who had taken a step back, and approached him. “You... I know you. You are the boy one of my associates once told me of.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> did not seem to appreciate being called a “boy” by someone evidently younger than he was, or he was just mad that a criminal had followed them. “You have no business here, sir.” he said calmly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well!” Montparnasse cackled. “The River Orphan doesn’t know his place. He's not the one who decides! That decision goes to the leader.””</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed straight at </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span>, who froze on the spot. If Montparnasse was telling the truth, and he had saved them from a nasty encounter with the rest of the Patron-Minette, then they owed him something. It also proved that the criminal was not all bad... But if he was </span>
  <span>lying...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> took a deep breath. “Can you prove that this isn’t a ruse?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The criminal pointed the knife at him, and </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> flinched. Montparnasse laughed again. </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> took a closer look at the knife, and with a jolt of stupidity, he realized that it was the one he had used to stab that member of Parton-Minette.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <span>Gueulemer</span>
  <span> did not appreciate the gift.” Montparnasse said, “I obtained it and I thought I would return it. Are you convinced it now?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> hesitantly took the knife. “Look, if you really did keep us from harm, I'm grateful. But we are perfectly fine at this point. We have no need for anyone else.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Montparnasse raised an eyebrow. “Let’s put it to a vote, shall we?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I said nothing about-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who thinks I should leave you alone?” said Montparnasse, “Well? Raise your hand/”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Éponine’s</span>
  <span> hand shot up immediately. So did </span>
  <span>Feuilly’s</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> put his hand up, the realized something. “Guys? Why aren’t you-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should give him a chance, right?” said </span>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span>, crossing their arms. “He did come all this way.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> exclaimed, “But he’s-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> sighed. “Okay, Jehan. If you really think so. But Courf? I thought you-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What Jehan said.” said Courfeyrac.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Complete 180, </span>
  <span>Courf</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> muttered. “Traitor.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s your friend, ‘</span>
  <span>Ponine</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac</span>
  <span> said, “Would he really-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my friend.” </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> said indignantly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Montparnasse bit his thumb. “Well, it’s tie. Do you have a way to settle </span>
  <span>this?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, a flicker of silver darted out from behind </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac’s</span>
  <span> sleeping horse. Marius flew over everyone’s heads and landed Montparnasse ear. The dandy did not seem fazed. He smiled and held out his finger, and Marius relocated to it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is settled!” said Montparnasse. “Four to three! I stay, yes?” Marius then flew back to </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac’s</span>
  <span> horse to sleep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> would probably have attacked if </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> had not grabbed her by the arm. She groaned and sulked face-down in the grass. As she did so, the party prepared for their next day of travel. </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> explained to </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> the information Gavroche had given the night prior.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked as he saddled Frances the horse after hearing the part about the elements. “I was never taught that. Then again, I was never taught many things...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you somehow know a whole lot about magic.” said </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span>. “You were taught something I knew almost nothing about until I was cursed. That's something.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> shrugged. He glanced at Montparnasse scornfully, who was speaking with </span>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac</span>
  <span> as they quickly ate breakfast.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was meaning to ask.” the dandy said smoothly, “Are you two involved in some way?” The two stared blankly until he added, “Romantically?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>From where </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> was standing, he could not be sure, but </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac’s</span>
  <span> face looked redder than usual. </span>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span> rocked back and forth awkwardly. Montparnasse grinned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated.” </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac</span>
  <span> replied finally.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really?” </span>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span> said, though their tone was entirely unsure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued to shift uncomfortably. Montparnasse looked quite amused. </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> scoffed and turned and his attention back to the horses. </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> did so too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not approve?” he asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just...” </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> shook his head, “I haven’t had much luck when it comes to romance.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment’s hesitation, </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> said, “Neither have I.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The company set off after </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> finally got </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> to get up. She begrudgingly agreed to continue, but only if Montparnasse rode in front, where everyone could keep an eye on him/ and as far away from </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> as possible. Today, </span>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span> switched between riding with </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac</span>
  <span>, riding with Montparnasse, and walking with </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span>. It was all some system </span>
  <span>Grantaire’s</span>
  <span> mind was too muddled to comprehend, so he could not care less. He tried talking with Éponine, but she was too shaken by the recent events that she ignored him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was beginning to set when </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> noticed something on the horizon- something green.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a forest!” gasped </span>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span>, slipping off </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac’s</span>
  <span> horse to get a closer look.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Combeferre</span>
  
  <span>din’t</span>
  <span> say anything about a forest.” </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac</span>
  <span> pointed out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be enchanted.” said </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span>, “Enchanted places cannot be put on maps. Sometimes, you cannot even see them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A whole forest?” mumbled </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span>, “I could barely handle a castle.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s where we’ll find our sorcerer.” said Grantaire.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They continued until </span>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span> fell asleep on top of Montparnasse. </span>
  <span>Courfeyrac</span>
  <span> insisted that they put them to bed. </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> estimated that they would arrive at the forest by noon the next day, then immediately passed out at </span>
  <span>Prouvaire’s</span>
  <span> side. </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> fell asleep quickly</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enjolras was mounted on his horse, his red hood pulled over his hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You say it’s easy to get to your home.” </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> said. “If I ever needed to, how would I be able to find you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <span>Isaine</span>
  <span>.” said Enjolras. “Just go north, and you’ll find it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> nodded. “I’ll be waiting for your next visit.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey... R?” said Enjolras hesitantly, eyes flickering from </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> to his hands. “May I say something?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> said, “You could tell me anything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever since I first came here, I knew that I belonged. You made me feel happy, and accepted, and..." He stepped down from the horse. He stood very close to </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span>. He held his arm in that comforting way that made </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> feel unnaturally warm. “I... never mind. I forgot something back inside.” He smiled innocently and darted off, leaving R standing there, conflicted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> opened his eyes. Marius was sitting on his nose. </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> sneezed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The moth took off into the darkness, in the direction of the forest. </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> assumed that he would turn back, but he did not.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He resorted to awaken </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span>, who said sleepily, “Magical beings are drawn to other magical beings. That is probably the case.” He yawned and turned over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> had the impulse to follow Marius. So, he did the only rational thing: he woke up </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span>, they mounted Frances Marie, and together they took off. The sun had not even risen yet, but they charged ahead at a lively pace.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marius seemed to wait for them to catch up, then led them into the thick forest. The trees were closer together and older than in the forest surrounding the castle. It was so dark, they had to rely on Marius to get around. He never stopped, and at sometimes they even lost him. </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> claimed to be feeling major </span>
  <span>déja</span>
  <span> vu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> The trees were beginning to get farther apart. They reached a clearing and gasped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before them stood a single tower that stood as tall as the castle. The brick walls were covered in overgrown ivy. As far as they could tell, the only opening was a window near the top.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> called. Nothing happened. She chuckled. “Eh, worth a shot. Guess we’re doing this the old-fashioned way.” She reached into her pack and pulled out a rope.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to get it up there?” </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> asked. “Wait, are you about to-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marius had already taken one end of the rope and was flying up to the window. </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> figured that an ordinary moth would not have had the strength, but Marius of course was no ordinary moth. He reached the window, disappeared for about a minute or two, then came back out. </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> tugged on the rope. It was sturdy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, they began to climb. </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> went first, as she was lighter and had more experience, so she got up there in no time. She jumped into the window, Marius following.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“R!” she shouted. “You wouldn’t believe this!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With </span>
  <span>Éponine’s</span>
  <span> encouragement, </span>
  <span>Grantaire</span>
  <span> made it all the way up. His hands stung from rope burn and he was exhausted from both climbing a tower and lacking sleep. His friend helped him into the window. The room was small and strangely drafty. A bed that seemed to not have been used for a long time lay in the corner. The ceiling was painted with stars. A chest sat at </span>
  <span>Éponine’s</span>
  <span> foot.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And in the middle of the room, floating high above the floor, was a beautiful young woman dressed in silver robes, asleep in a coffin of water, wind, and magic.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what is even happening at this point</p><p>by process of elimination you could probably guess who the young woman is but I still like to be mysterious</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Girl Falls from the Sky and Shows Us the Past (Wooooo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... so much dialogue, yet I don't care and think this is a decent chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t every day you saw a sleeping woman floating nine feet above the floor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s long brown hair flowed with the water and winds. She looked so peaceful, but there was something eerie about the way she slept, almost like she was trapped. Marius flew up to it, like how- well, like how a moth flew to light. He touched the magical coffin. It rippled like a still lake. It lost shape, water and wind collapsing until disappearing completely. The girl’s body fell, but Grantaire caught her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was very young, looking to be as old as </span>
  <span>Éponine. As her face regained colour, Grantaire realized that she looked very familiar. Then she opened her eyes. And Grantaire understood.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Cosette.” he said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cosette blinked her bright blue eyes. “How...” she said, her throat dry, “How long has it been?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you remember?” Grantaire asked, helping her to her feet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My... my brother came home, and-” She shivered. “I’m so cold.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Éponine lent her her jacket, gawking. “Cosette? Grantaire, how...” She frowned, breathing heavily. “How do you know her?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How...” Grantaire said in confusion, “How do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know her?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” Cosette began. She coughed. “I know you. Éponine. I lived with you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Éponine stepped back. “No... it’s really you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” The young woman glanced from Grantaire’s face to Éponine’s. “May I show you?” She took their hands and darkness flooded into their eyes. It reminded them of Bossuet’s vision powers, but what they saw was no ordinary vision. It was a memory.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A small girl of about six was sweeping the floor of what looked like an empty bar. She looked like a waif with her dirty hair and rags. It was only her blue eyes that made her recognizable. It was young Cosette.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two other girls ran by with dolls in their hands. These girls were pretty and pampered, with rosy cheeks and beautiful dresses. They looked at Cosette with crinkled noses and curled lips. Grantaire restrained a gasp. The younger girl was pale and freckled, with jade green eyes and dirt-coloured hair. The older girl had dark hair, olive-coloured skin, a pointed nose and thin lips. They were looking at Azelma and Éponine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The scene changed. Cosette was older, about ten. She was well-nourished and dressed better. She was walking with an old man, and, to Grantaire’s short-lived excitement, a boy of about seventeen. He was blond, he stood tall, and he had Cosette’s blue eyes. He wore his red cloak with the hood down, his hair flowing with the wind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The sorcerer’s your brother.” Éponine whispered in realization as they were plunged into another memory.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cosette and the sorcerer looked to be two or three years older. They were sitting on the bed in the tower. The room was illuminated with candles and there were pillows all over the floor; it looked a lot more comfortable then. But the sorcerer did not look comfortable. He was packing a bag frantically, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Enj.” said past-Cosette. “Please be reasonable.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stay here anymore!” said the sorcerer. “I can’t do her dirty work for her anymore. I’m twenty-one today! I promised Father I’d change the world. How can I do that stuck in here?” He closed his bag, pulled his hood over his head and slipped off the bed. “Well, are you coming with me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised Father I would stay safe.” Cosette maintained. “You have no idea what’s out there.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything’s better than here!” the sorcerer snapped. He looked at his sister miserably. “Goodbye, Cosette.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Enjolras.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The scene changed yet again. They were still in the candlelit tower.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re back.” said past-Cosette, who was lying in bed. “You leave for six months, then come back like nothing happened.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt guilty about leaving you here alone.” Enjolras murmured.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I managed.” said Cosette. “I would assume that you found everything you wanted and more?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d have you know; I met a prince.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cosette bolted up. “Like a real prince? Like the stories Papa told us?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enjolras laughed. “I was exaggerating. He's no prince, but he does own a castle. And I promised him I would visit again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Éponine turned to Grantaire, who slowly nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” past-Cosette continued, turning on her stomach. “Is he cute?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire’s shoulders slumped. Éponine’s jaw dropped, and present-Cosette looked down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” Enjolras stuttered, “I- what makes you say that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” past-Cosette said with a knowing smile, “I’d just assumed, by the way you called him a prince, that you had a thing for him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A pillow flew in her direction. She giggled and threw it back, and soon the two siblings were making a mess of the room. Grantaire was almost sad to see the memory change.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Past-Cosette was nowhere to be found. A dark-haired man dressed in green stood by a horse in the gardens in front of the castle. Grantaire saw that they weren’t looking in one of Cosette’s memories. They were looking in one of his. And it wasn’t one of his good ones.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Past-Grantaire stood there, waiting. Then Enjolras ran out of the castle, his bag slipped over his shoulder. He stopped right at the horse’s side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” past-Grantaire asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Grantaire...” Enjolras shifted his weight. “I promised my sister I would tell you before I left.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enjolras kicked at the gravel. “I...” He winced. “I think I’m in love with you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Present-Grantaire was trembling. No, not this again. Éponine reached out and patted his arm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Past-Grantaire looked like Enjolras had just run him over with his horse. “I- Enj, I- I'm flattered- I really am... I...” He looked at Enjolras straight in the eye. “It’s just... I don’t know- you're my friend- I- you- I- you're really awesome... but- I don’t really-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Éponine looked at him in horror, her hands over her mouth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enjolras closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Oh,” he said as he opened his eyes again, his voice barely audible. “I- it’s okay.” He turned away, mounted his horse and left without another word. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And they were back in the present. Grantaire fell onto the bed and let out a guttural scream into the pillow. He put his hands over his head. He felt someone sit by his side, putting her hand on his shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Éponine patted his arm. “R? R, are you okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire glimpsed up. His best friend’s face was hard to read. he did not know whether this was because of how terribly blind he felt or because his eyes were filled with tears. He shook his head. Éponine opened her arms. Grantaire rolled into her embrace.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m getting this right,” Éponine said, “He... he cursed you because... because you weren’t in love with him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He came back crying.” said Cosette from the foot of the bed. “He fell apart. Then our guardian comforted him... I’m not sure what she told him, but he left and I never saw him again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Éponine arched an eyebrow. “Guardian? Is that the same person who he was talking about? Like, not doing her work anymore?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cosette nodded gravely. “We were in a fire... Madame saved us and took us here. She would ask us to use our powers-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Powers?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cosette blushed. “My brother’s not the only sorcerer, of course. She would ask us to help build up the tower, things like that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Enj had enough of it,” she continued, “he said she was using us. That’s why he loved his freedom at the castle. He loved that you let him be in charge for once. He loved that you believed in him. When... even I didn’t.” She sat at Éponine’s side. “He loved you with all his heart, Grantaire. It broke him the day you...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rejected him,” Éponine filled in, for the lack of a better word. Grantaire wished to interject, but words failed. He closed his eyes and shifted in his friend’s arms, listening to the two women speak.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I remember a year passing after my brother left.” Cosette said. “Madame, she... she acted as if he had never existed. Then, I remember falling asleep... then I fell and you caught me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Co... Cosette?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been six years since Enjolras cursed the castle.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... how old am I? How old are we?” Cosette asked with urgency.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Éponine chuckled sadly. “Twenty. We’re not kids anymore, ‘Sette.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a second, but Cosette said, “Do you hear that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear what?” asked Éponine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s... horses.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire's eyes flew open. He indeed heard the clopping of hooves and... voices.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no...” whispered Éponine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all got off the bed and carefully peered out the window, careful so they wouldn’t be seen. Grantaire kicked himself. Courfeyrac, Prouvaire and Feuilly were tied up and bound to the horses. Montparnasse walked in front, leading them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why you do not trust Patron-Minette!” growled Feuilly, who, as far as they could tell, was livid. He struggled with his bounds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us go, you idiot!” yelled Courfeyrac, “And after we trusted you!” He flailed and kicked, but there was no use.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Montparnasse laughed. “You trusting me is on you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Prouvaire was the only one who was not resisting. “Where are you taking us?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My... boss.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Patron-Minette?” Prouvaire said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Someone else.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I had told them!” Éponine cursed. “Montparnasse! Ugh!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should help them...” said Cosette, grabbing the rope Éponine and Grantaire had brought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Éponine said, causing Cosette to drop it. “’Parnasse will notice us, and he will not go easy on us when he does.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, they waited a moment until the sounds were distant. Éponine threw the rope back down the window, and she was down in an instant. Cosette had found a cap and had put it on, and she as well somehow get down easily. Marius was on her cap the whole time. Grantaire went last, still silent, and he was slower than the two women.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Making minimal sound, they found Frances, who had sensibly hidden from sight when Montparnasse had appeared. They mounted her and Marius took off once again. They knew to follow him. Off they went, quite possibly following a moth to their doom.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Cosette, sitting on the bed:</b> My name is Cosette, my mother died when I was young, I was separated from my adoptive father, my brother left when I was fourteen, and my guardian somehow put me in an enchanted sleep for five years.<br/><b>Grantaire &amp; Éponine:</b> Hi, Cosette.</p><p>also could you tell that I don't like Montparnasse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Cave Full of Sorcerers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>because of this fic i ended up once saying "stop throwing sorcerers at me" when i meant erasers</p><p>also I have no idea what is happening anymore</p><p>I mean I have the whole plot down in my notes but I can't fathom that I'm going through with it</p><p>please don't judge me for this chapter I don't remember writing half of it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“R?“ </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>Éponine was pulling on Grantaire’s sleeve. “We’re all stuffed together on a horse, throwing personal space out the window. I feel obligated to ask if you’re okay.” </p><p>Grantaire sighed. “I...” He took a deep breath. “Not really.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Would you like to talk about it?” </p><p>“...Cosette?” </p><p>“Yes, Grantaire?” Cosette from behind Éponine, sounding surprised that she had been addressed. </p><p>“What did Enj- your brother say when I- he came home that last time?” </p><p>“He didn’t say much,” Cosette replied gravely. “I looked into his eyes... and I knew.” </p><p>Grantaire bowed his head. </p><p>Marius led them on for a long time. Light was beginning to come from behind them. Marius disappeared behind a tall thicket. They rode in suite and came to another clearing. There was no tower. Instead was a cave. Three horses were sitting by the entrance. </p><p>They got off Frances Marie. Cosette stroked her mane and thanked her, then they proceeded to follow the moth into the cave on foot. It was cold, dark, damp, and overall unpleasant, in case you were wondering. Grantaire shivered. The walls were uneven and awfully close together, and it was almost pitch black. Marius’s wings shimmered and glowed so they could see. </p><p>Farther into the tunnel, the temperature inexplicably began to rise. Either Grantaire was dying of heat, or there was actually light coming from the other end of the tunnel. The tunnel widened, and they saw a bright fire in the middle. </p><p>Courfeyrac and Feuilly were still tied up, now gagged and asleep on the ground. Prouvaire was awake, and their mouth was free. They were speaking softly with Montparnasse, who stood to the side, taking a few steps occasionally. </p><p>“So... so what do you want with us?” </p><p>Montparnasse shrugged. “Actually, I am not quite sure what to do with you and your boyfriend.” </p><p>Out of all the emotions Prouvaire could have been feeling, they looked embarrassed. “He’s not my boyfriend. You heard us-” </p><p>“You and... what’s his face? Cou-fee-rock?” </p><p>“Courfeyrac-” </p><p>“-were not part of my plan. It's just the River Boy we want.” </p><p>“What about Feuilly?” </p><p>“Is that his name? I could’ve sworn it was Fleafy.” </p><p>“I have seen him before,” whispered Cosette. </p><p>“Who?” said Éponine. </p><p>Cosette gestured to the tall figure that was Montparnasse, pacing around the tunnel. “Him. I have seen him before.” </p><p>“Where?” Éponine pressed. </p><p>“My... my guardian. He works with her.” </p><p>“Of course, he does,” Éponine said a bit too loudly. </p><p>Prouvaire and Montparnasse became aware of their presence. Montparnasse took a step forwards. Prouvaire tripped him with their foot and he fell forward into the dirt. </p><p>Grantaire blinked and Cosette had Prouvaire on their feet, bounds on the ground. Éponine had shaken Feuilly and Courfeyrac awake, and in another blink, their ropes were off as well. Montparnasse got himself up, but his captives were already backing away. </p><p>“Stop!” hissed Montparnasse. </p><p>Grantaire's knees suddenly buckled and he fell to the ground on his stomach. He couldn’t find the strength to get up. Éponine had fallen at his feet, Courfeyrac was in front of him, Prouvaire was curled up in a ball at his side. They couldn’t seem to get up either. Cosette and Feuilly remained standing straight. </p><p>“Cosette!” Montparnasse exclaimed. It was the first time Grantaire had seen him in alarm. “You are awake!” </p><p>“Yes, I am,” said Cosette. “And I would like to know why you just knocked out my new friends?” </p><p>It was hard to see from the ground, but Grantaire guessed that Montparnasse was scowling. </p><p>“Hold on,” said Courfeyrac who was on his back and kicking, looking like an upside-down turtle. “How could he do that? He’s six feet away-” </p><p>“Why the same way I can do this.” </p><p>Feuilly took a step back towards Courfeyrac and whispered something. A flow of energy surged through Grantaire’s body. He got up, the others following. </p><p>“Get back!” shouted Feuilly. </p><p>Courfeyrac screamed as the part of the tunnel with Montparnasse, Feuilly and Cosette was engulfed in golden flames. </p><p>Before they could process anything else, the flames died, and the three stood exactly where they had been before, completely unscathed. </p><p>Courfeyrac and Éponine cursed. </p><p>“You’re a...” Prouvaire began. </p><p>“Sorcerer, yes,” Montparnasse said. “And as I have proven, so are these two.” </p><p>Feuilly clenched his fist. “I should have guessed. Your hands...” </p><p>Montparnasse rubbed his burnt hands. “These? An unfortunate mistake of mine the other day. Now, River Boy, Cosette: I would be most delighted if you let me-” </p><p>He lunged and grabbed Feuilly by the arms, shoving him to the ground. The ropes that had bound him before tied around him again, as did the gag. Cosette met the same fate. </p><p>A wall of fire ignited between them and the rest of the group. And since none of them were sorcerers, they couldn’t pass through. </p><p>“Does ffff... Father know you’re- you’re magic?” said Éponine. </p><p>The sorcerer laughed. “No. You do not tend to tell many people. Did River Boy tell you about <em> his  </em>powers?” He kicked Feuilly cruelly in the side. Feuilly winced. </p><p>The fact that they had been travelling with not one, but two sorcerers was too much for Grantaire. He groaned and scratched his nose. </p><p>Sympathy came over Montparnasse’s face. “Now, you can all leave now. You are not needed. My mistress would perhaps want me to have your memories erased, but for one, my magic cannot do that, and I doubt that my associates would do it for me.” Despite Prouvaire and Courfeyrac’s screams of protested, he kicked Feuilly again, who squirmed and grunted through his gag. “I also do not wish to hurt you all, especially my friend Éponine.” </p><p>“You’re not my friend.” Éponine spat. “And you tied up Courf and Jehan and now you have Feuilly and Cosette on the ground. I think the ‘hurting us’ ship has sailed.” </p><p>“Leave, Éponine. I do not want you to be involved.” </p><p>“And Feuilly and Cosette?” said Grantaire. </p><p>“You do not even know them!” Montparnasse glanced behind as if expecting someone. “Please leave now, I do not want you involved in this any further!” </p><p>“You have our friends...” mumbled Prouvaire. </p><p>“You just met Cosette five minutes ago!” Montparnasse cried out. “And Feuilly? How much do you really know of him?” </p><p>“He’s a friend!” Prouvaire said, stepping in front of Grantaire and facing Montparnasse through the wall of fire. “And Cosette helped me- she's a friend as well.” </p><p>“I, for one, think we deserve to know why you have them in ropes,” said Courfeyrac. </p><p>“Villain monologue.” Prouvaire began, “Villain monologue,” </p><p>“Villain monologue!” Courfeyrac joined in, “Villain monologue! Villain monologue!” </p><p>The sorcerer’s eye twitched as Éponine began chanting as well. “If I tell you, will you leave?” </p><p>“Probably not, but you can try,” Grantaire said, crossing his arms, trying his best not to smile or join his party. </p><p>Montparnasse put his hands on his hips. He turned towards Feuilly and Cosette, Feuilly cringing in pain from having his side kicked multiple times, Cosette’s eyes looking awfully concerned. Montparnasse turned back to the rest of the party through the fire. </p><p>“My mistress needs for people of our blood,” he explained finally. “She found Cosette and her brother when they were young. She found Cosette and her brother when they were young. She found traces of another sorcerer recently. So I found Feuilly.” </p><p>“Why would anyone<em> need </em>sorcerers?” said Courfeyrac. </p><p>“Doesn’t that mean that if Cosette and Feuilly are being held against the will,” Prouvaire asked, “You are as well?” </p><p>For a moment, something changed in the sorcerer’s expression. His arms flopped, his furrowed eyebrows softened, his mouth opened in a small “o”. He scratched his hands, picking at his scars. He looked back at the other two sorcerers he had on the ground. Grantaire unfolded his arms and tilted his head. Just before he could question it, Montparnasse’s expression hardened again. </p><p>He grunted and kicked Feuilly again, who yelped in pain. </p><p>“We’d all appreciate it if you stopped doing that!” Éponine shouted. </p><p>“Please.” Prouvaire said. </p><p>“It is none of your business what my business is with my mistress.” Montparnasse snapped. “And I am sorry for River Boy, but he is always the closest.” He turned back to them. “Leave now, or my fire will kill you. </p><p>The bright gold flames roared and began to spread. Courfeyrac's scream once again echoed through the tunnel, and the company took off. </p><p>The only thing on Grantaire’s mind was staying alive. There was no time to think of how Feuilly and Montparnasse were sorcerers. How they were leaving Feuilly and Cosette at Montparnasse’s mercy. How Grantaire was leaving their guide and Enjolras’s sister behind. </p><p>He stopped running and turned towards the fire. </p><p>“Montparnasse!” he shouted. “I will not leave without them!” </p><p>In a moment of furious stupidity, he ran head-first into the sorcerer’s fire. Everything burned. All he could see was red and gold. He barreled out of the flames and onto the ground. He was alive and dry. And somehow not fire. </p><p>Feuilly was still on the ground, but his gag had fallen to his shoulders. He looked on in terror. </p><p>“Why would you do that?” he breathed. </p><p>The fire spat out Éponine, Prouvaire and Courfeyrac, then died out. Éponine and Courfeyrac landed in the dirt near Cosette, while Prouvaire flew into Montparnasse, the two colliding into the cave wall. </p><p>Montparnasse spluttered from under Prouvaire, “How did you survive without-” </p><p>Feuilly gasped and swing on his side, revealing that his hands had been freed. Prouvaire got up off the sorcerer and joined Courfeyrac as they untied him fully and helped him as he got up. He barely moved and leaned on them for support.  </p><p>Éponine and Grantaire went to help Cosette. But someone grabbed the girl before they could. </p><p>A woman had emerged from the other end of the tunnel. She was large and dark-haired, with olive-coloured skin and a pointed nose. Something rumbled in Grantaire’s stomach. This couldn’t be possible. Éponine slapped her hand over her mouth.  </p><p>“You’re supposed to be dead...” she whispered. </p><p>“Am I?” the woman said, “Well, this brat is supposed to be asleep, so we are both surprised.” </p><p>“That’s not the same thing!” Éponine shouted. “You pretend to die in the woods just to what? Kidnap magical people?” </p><p>“What?” Courfeyrac blurted out. “’Ponine, is that-” </p><p>Éponine bared her teeth. “My mother.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh no I'm back on my trash</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>I'm not retconning anything I swear I had this planned in the middle of the first one</strike></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Blazing Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an update? an update! wow it's been a month...</p><p>we're here. the penultimate chapter. aka me not knowing how to write climaxes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cosette squealed and squirmed. Madame Thénardier had a hand over her mouth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you think of using your magic,” she warned Feuilly, which was kind of pointless because he had to lean on Prouvaire for support, “Just know that I have many, many ways of hurting the girl. Move and Montparnasse blows you to bits.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Éponine did not heed these words; she charged and meant to ram into her mother, but Montparnasse flicked a hand and she fell into the dirt. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” she yelled, pulling herself up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, ‘Ponine, but it’s my-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not talking about you,” Grantaire told him. “She...” He stepped forwards to be right in front of Madame Thénardier. “She’s talking about- I... You...” His voice squeaked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Madame Thénardier rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes I ‘faked my death and kidnap magic people. Just as you said, dear.” She gave a mocking smile. "I learned of Cosette's powers back when she was staying with us. Seeing her magic at work inspired me to research it."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?” asked Prouvaire with complete innocence as they brushed the dirt from Feuilly’s sleeve. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no legitimate reason any sane person would do that,” said Courfeyrac. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do most people steal? Kidnap? Kill?” Montparnasse drawled, sounding bored. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain made of gold. “Greed. I can give possessions, Enjolras gave labour, Cosette gives... well, at her age, do you think my mistress would like that?” He snickered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Montparnasse, stop that and grab the other sorcerer.” Madame Thénardier snapped. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dandy threw a spiteful look at her and stashed his chain back into his coat. He flicked a finger. Nothing happened. He raised an eyebrow. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An odd laughing sound came from where Prouvaire, Feuilly and Courfeyrac were standing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you have drained yourself.” Feuilly coughed. “You did set fire to everything multiple times.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Montparnasse squinted his eyes. A circle of fire appeared around them all, so close to Prouvaire that if they took one more step back they would have been scorched. Montparnasse drew his knife. He lashed out and Prouvaire pulled Feuilly back. Courfeyrac pulled out a dagger and stepped between them. The two men raised their blades. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire put a hand on Éponine’s shoulder, and they let the two fight behind them. The pair faced Madame Thénardier. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d understand if you’d have lived in that wretched little town for as long as I had,” said Thénardier. “I've heard that you yourself, sweetie,” She nodded at Éponine, “have left our town, have you not? For the grandeur of a castle?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She helped us,” Grantaire mumbled. “She- she is the greatest-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the prince this brat’s brother talked of,” Thénardier said, shaking Cosette vigorously. “You tried taking him from us, yes? Then he comes home, heartbroken.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Grantaire began, clenching his fists, watching as Cosette squirmed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, you left us behind!” Éponine yelled, her voice echoing through the cave. “Lay off R! He’s not relevant! You leave everything behind, you kidnap children, you use them, you- you- you-” Her voice broke. Courfeyrac gasped from behind them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I told him that he’d better forget about you lot,” Thénardier continued, ignoring her daughter completely. She kept her hand on Cosette’s mouth, the other hand squeezing her shoulder, “’ For this one’, right? ‘He doesn’t deserve you’ I say. ‘Leave him alone.’ But noooooo. He leaves his helpless sister behind!” She shook Cosette again. “He never comes back.” She clicked her tongue, shaking her head. The sound of blades clashing rang through the tunnel. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So... you don’t know where he is?” Grantaire said, his hands shaking. The sound of something heavy crashing came from behind. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Oh, no. The boy just left us. I've been short of a brat for years.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was Cosette asleep for years when she could've been helping while awake?” asked Éponine, narrowing her eyes. Prouvaire yelled something Grantaire did not understand. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t have to remain awake to be of use,” Thénardier said, patting Cosette’s arm. “This one radiates her magic at all times, as long as she is awake.” A blade clanged onto the ground. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It just needs to be harnessed,” Montparnasse said. He was holding his knife to Courfeyrac, who had fallen to the ground.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And Montparnasse?” Éponine continued, causing the murderer to halt before he reached Feuilly and Prouvaire, who cringed and backed up, backs grazing against the fire. Feuilly stumbled and would have fallen into the flames if Prouvaire had caught him. He fell to the ground anyways.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Madame Thénardier threw her head back and cackled. “That boy has been working for me for years. Right before I found Cosette and Enjolras.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it seem like he’s working for you willingly?” Éponine said. “Is he as desperate as you are?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” growled Montparnasse, rolling up his sleeves, the flames reflecting on his blade. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yes.” Thénardier said, “The boy was dirt poor, worse off than we were. I took him off his family and offered this life. As he said, his sort of magic is destructive and great for acquiring things. He caused the fire that we obtained Cosette and Enjolras with."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cosette squealed again and began to kick. Thénardier kept her still.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He keeps his side thing with Patron - Minette as a crutch." she continued.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s... low,” said Grantaire. “For both of you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Low or ambitious?” Montparnasse mumbled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you at least try to find other ways to support yourself?” Grantaire asked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it or I burn you to a crisp.” His voice was low and tremulous. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we have Feuilly, your sorcerer, a man who lives in his tiny cabin by the river, raised himself when he had no one else,” Courfeyrac said, raising a finger. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Taught himself to read and write, works his ass off and still manages to be an amazing person.” Prouvaire patted Feuilly’s shoulder. Feuilly coughed, flushing, leaning back into Prouvaire's arms. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All that time the three had spent together speaking seemed to have paid off. Grantaire nodded to them and continued, “My friends in the castle. Most were just poor kids who wanted a job, really. And ‘Ponine.” He punched her shoulder. “She is one of the greatest kids I've ever met in my life." Éponine beamed at him. "My best friend. The one who never gave up on me when I had long given up on myself. Independent, badass, accepting... And you’re here, kidnapping people.”  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But your workers and my daughter?" said Madame Thénardier. "They were lucky to end up on your door. The rest of us? Left in the dirt. Left to use other methods to get ahead. We have to stick together, yes, Montparnasse?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You sit high and mighty in your castle pretending to care," Montparnasse grunted at Grantaire, breathing heavily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire swallowed. He dragged his feet around. He felt sweat on his forehead. The heat of the sorcerer's flames seemed to finally get to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, then, Montparnasse," Thénardier said. "You can get rid of them now."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you do that, 'Parnasse?" Grantaire found himself saying, "I thought you said we were friends? I thought you thought that you wouldn't hurt us?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Montparnasse's breath sharpened. He began to heat up. Literally. He began to glow. Fire surrounded him. He screamed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A second time that day, Grantaire saw gold. Heat came over him. He noticed a short silhouette rising from the ground suddenly. Then he saw black.</span>
  
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A tall figure cloaked in red approached him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjolras?" Grantaire rasped. His vision was very fuzzy, so he couldn't tell.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"R?" Enjolras said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire's lip trembled. He found the simple words he was surprised he had never been able to say before. "I love you."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enjolras tilted his head. He blinked, then smiled and turned away.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wowee one more chapter left! i have inspiration for it, but i have no idea if i'll get it done in a timely fashion. but i will do it, that's a promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Flashes of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well<br/>we're done, aren't we?<br/>thank you so much for reading this far and putting up with me, i'm really grateful for it</p><p>there is one (1) loose end and sometime in the future i <em>may</em> clean it up with "the hypothetical montparnasse redemption fic, among other things" as i'm calling it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grantaire had never thought he would understand what “grass up your wazoo” would mean. Now he understood that it had been better that way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cosette claimed that it was part of the healing process.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> explained that Montparnasse’s magical flames had contained so much raw energy, it would have destroyed them if Cosette and </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> had not prevented it for growing stronger. However, because the blast had been aimed at Grantaire, it had knocked him out first, and it had hurt him the most.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So Grantaire had to lie in the grass for what seemed like hours, listening to the sound of rushing water. </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> had not elaborated, but it was clear that they had travelled quite a bit. He was not sure where the other were or what they were doing, but seeing as he couldn’t really move, Grantaire spent his time talking to Marius, who sat on his </span>
  <span>arm.</span>
  <span> He felt delirious. Afterwards, he could not even remember what he had said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was breakfast time when Grantaire could finally sit up and examine the scene properly. They were quite fat from the forest already. Actually, Grantaire could have sworn that he already saw Montfermeil in the distance, which was impossible.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cosette, </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span> were sitting by the river with their feet dipping into the water.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he ate, </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> and Courfeyrac took seats on either side of Grantaire.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” he said. “Er, how are you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a second. Courfeyrac shifted uncomfortably, just as when Montparnasse had asked about his love life. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> said abruptly, “’Parnasse killed my mother.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire stared at her. He blinked. “I- I’m sorry-” he began.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> put up her hand. “She deserved it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How exactly-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“His fire burned her up. She had no one protecting her as ‘Sette and </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> were protecting us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another awkward silence. Éponine yawned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Courfeyrac broke it this time with- “You never told us </span>
  <span>Enj</span>
  <span> was the sorcerer.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire stared at the ground. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I just...” He could not find the words. He had kept this enormous secret from the entire castle, a castle that knew and remembered Enjolras as a... “He was your friend too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Courfeyrac rested his chin on his hand. “But... he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than </span>
  <em>
    <span>your friend.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He nudged him in the arm. Grantaire blushed, picking at the grass. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“’</span>
  <span>Ponine</span>
  <span> told us what happened.” Courfeyrac continued. “With Enj. You were pretty smooth back there, R.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” They burst into peals of laughter. It felt good to laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> do with Cosette?” </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> asked when they calmed down. She gestured back to Cosette, </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span>, and </span>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span> sitting by the water, talking about something else entirely. Marius flittered around their heads.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll bring her with us, of course.” said Grantaire. “Where else would we take her?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Her magic would work wonders in the garden.” Courfeyrac said. “She could help Azelma and Jehan out.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence some more, watching the group near the river. </span>
  <span>Maruis</span>
  <span> flew from there to Courfeyrac’s hair</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We broke up, you know.” Courfeyrac mumbled. “Jehan and I.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire raised an eyebrow. “How do you break up if you weren’t really together in the first place?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Courfeyrac shrugged. “I felt like it was time to decide whether we were together or not.” He smiled sadly. “We decided on ‘not’.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When exactly did this happen?” </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When Montparnasse was dragging us across the cave floor.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trying his best to not laugh at this image, Grantaire said, “And you’re okay with this? I mean, you’ve been soft on each other for years.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <span>dunno</span>
  <span>. The spark’s </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span>... gone. And we’re not really good for each other anymore. This trip was what made us realize it. Besides,” Courf jerked his head back to the river. “I’m sure Jehan has someone else to be soft on now.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Prouvaire</span>
  <span> had edged closer to </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span>. They took his hand. He looked at their face questioningly for a split-second, then scooched even closer and rested his head on their shoulder. Cosette took one look at them, pulled her feet out of the water and plopped down by Courfeyrac’s left, holding out her finger to receive Marius.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the company picked themselves up and set off for the only place that was sure: home. It turned out that </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> had used up the last of his energy to rocket them closer to home, so Montfermeil had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>been Grantaire’s hallucination.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they rode along, </span>
  <span>Grantare</span>
  <span> tried to organize his thoughts. He was still drowning in questions. Madame </span>
  <span>Thénardier</span>
  <span> had died, but according to the others, Montparnasse was still out there. The sorcerer’s words still rang through his mind. “You sit high and mighty in your castle pretending to care.” It reminded Grantaire of Enjolras, and of an idea they had once planned to make a reality. Which led back to the first question. Where was Enjolras?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before evening, they came to </span>
  <span>Feuilly’s</span>
  <span> cabin. </span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> nodded goodbye, even after Grantaire offered to give him a place at the castle. They promised to visit, then proceeded home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>around </span>
  </em>
  <span>Montfermeil this time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Feuilly</span>
  <span> offered to give me magic lessons.” Cosette said as they came to the forest. “He said he didn’t know much himself, but he wants to teach me what he does, and the rest, we’ll learn together. I accepted, if that’s okay with you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> said, “You’re your own person. You’re the only one who can decide for yourself.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Same for you, ‘</span>
  <span>Ponine</span>
  <span>.” Cosette said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took a second, but what Cosette meant dawned on </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span>. She broke into a grin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was beginning to set when they finally reached the castle. Combeferre, Azelma and Gavroche were outside, reading to one another. They looked up to see the company waving at them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> who did the first unexpected thing. She ran up to Combeferre, seized him by his sleeves and kissed him. He staggered backwards, but right afterwards regained his balance and put his hands on </span>
  <span>Éponine’s</span>
  <span> shoulders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire and Courfeyrac decided to be good sports. They </span>
  <span>wooped</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The happy couple finally broke apart, and the company was welcomed back into the castle. </span>
  <span>Éponine</span>
  <span> squeezed her siblings, who faked looking offended because she had prioritized her boyfriend over them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Our last conversation was cut short.” Combeferre said as they crossed the corridors. “Bossuet collapsed, and he has been exhausted in bed ever since.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay, we promise.” Azelma assured them. This was fortunate for her, Gavroche and Combeferre, because if he learned that Bossuet was hurt again, Grantaire wasn’t sure if he would be able to contain himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywho, Gavroche realized something during that call.” said Combeferre, and he nodded to the boy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>cut short right in the middle of my thought!” Gavroche exclaimed, jumping up and down. “But guys! I think I know where the sorcerer is!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could question the kid’s outrageous claim, he ran off, and they had no choice but to follow him. They skidded across the halls until they reached their destination: the hall of paintings.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Preservation.” Gavroche said. “The act or process of keeping something safe from damage or deterioration.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cosette caught sight of the painting depicting her brother. She fixed her gaze on it, slowly approaching.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“-Preservation is very re-relevant in silver magic.” Gavroche continued. “Sorcerers can hide things. They can use statues, illustrations, tapestries-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cosette reached out to touch the canvas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“-paintings.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The second Cosette’s fingers grazed the painting, it began to glow- what do you know- </span>
  <span>silver.</span>
  <span> A bright light flashed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire rubbed his eyes. He stifled his breath, because there on the ground lay a figure covered in a red cloak. Cosette helped him up as his hood fell off. Enjolras stood there for a second, taking in the scene.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Cosette into an embrace. “You’re so big.” he mumbled. Cosette giggled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he parted from his sister, Courfeyrac and Combeferre appeared at his flanks, smiling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Our trio is back together again!” laughed Courfeyrac, slapping Enjolras’s back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve missed you, </span>
  <span>Enj</span>
  <span>.” Combeferre said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Flustered, Enjolras blurted out, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His two friends shushed him and turned him around.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was pushed to face Grantaire.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enjolras had grown up in that painting. He was taller, somehow; his hair had grown well past his shoulders; the softness of his face had long since hardened, like chiseled stone. Yet he still had that familiar glow, the light he always seemed to emit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He squared his feet and met Grantaire’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” he said. “I let my emotions get the best of me. I was mad, at my sister, at that hag who kept us in that tower, at myself, at-” His eyes shot down at the floor. “at you...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey.” Grantaire stammered. “If I had not been an idiot and been able to tell you how I felt properly, we could’ve just avoided this mess in the first place.” His face was scorching hot, and as Montparnasse was hopefully far away, his flames weren’t the reason why.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes, but I shouldn’t have done what I did.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grantaire shyly took Enjolras’s hand. He didn’t say anything, but he tried to put all of his feelings into that one touch. They had all the time to talk later.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hall was still for who </span>
  <span>knows</span>
  <span> how long.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After probably too much distraction, Grantaire snapped back into business mode and said, “I’d, uh, like it if you turned my brother back.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enjolras quickly let go of him and instead used his hand as a perch for Marius. “I thought, after everything that had happened, you wouldn’t want to find me... so I left Marius and the note as clues. I'm sorry, Marius.” He stroked the moth’s wings.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another light flashed. They heard the thud of a body hitting the floor and a voice saying, “Ow.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A young man sat on the carpet. Marius pulled his long black hair into a ponytail. He looked up to see Grantaire beaming at him with tears in his eyes. And as the two brothers pulled each other into a hug, they could finally feel that all that had happened had been worth it.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254354">Lost, attacked, then found</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision">Get_below_my_line_of_vision</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>